Three minutes
by kessiebabes
Summary: One shot - REDDIE


I do not own nothing

Three minutes

She patiently sat waiting, oh dear god she thought. Why won't it hurry up? These three minutes are the longest three minutes in history.

**Previously**

She thought back to what happened weeks ago, when she arrived back at the school after the fire. She walked back into the school earlier than expected and before she was even allowed by doctors but she was determined to get back to work.

She walked into her office and saw him sat on her chair. She smiled when she first saw him, he smiled back. He moved out of my chair, at that stage I thought he was going to come over and give me at least a hug but I awkwardly diverted the situation and moved round the other side of the desk no wanting to pass him. I knew if I did hug him that I would let my defences down and that wasn't something I wanted or needed to do right now. I needed to stay strong and not let anyone see my weaknesses. In fact it wasn't something I ever wanted to do.

The week passed without much trouble and I went back to filling in all the paper work in that I had missed over the last few months due to being ill and absent from the school. Eddie had tried his best at being head teacher and tried doing the paper work for me but from the looks of it he wasn't paper work material. He was better in the classroom entertaining the kids. He just wasn't as thorough as me. So I spent the week catching up on the paper work that he started but didn't finish. However, I still had plenty more to do so that was my weekend planned before it even began. That was when Eddie walked into my office and saw me still saw at my desk doing paper work.

"You still doing that?" Eddie asked.

"Well it isn't just going to go away," Rachel laughed.

"Come on, the others are going the pub and so are you," Eddie stated.

"Oh Eddie no, I have too much work to do, I don't want to go out drinking because I have to spend the weekend working, unlike some people," Rachel added.

"Nonsense, you don't, you have done that none stop since you've come back, you deserve a drink in the pub, so you are coming with me to the pub tonight whether you like it or now," Eddie laughed.

"No Eddie, seriously, I don't fancy socialising, I don't want to talk to the others, I'm tired," Rachel moaned.

"Ah, you don't want to talk to the others but you'll talk to me? Well that's okay then because I will get us a quiet little table at the back of the pub then that way you can leave when you want and have a relaxing drink and chill and still not have to talk to the others or put up with their drunkness shall we say," Eddie smiled.

"It looks like I'm never going to get out of this am i?" Rachel laughed.

"Nope, you are coming with me!" Eddie said happily.

"Fine, I'll get my coat," Rachel said.

"You do that and I will meet you at the front in five minutes and no longer miss Mason."

"Fine, Mr Lawson"

With that Rachel picked up her bag and laptop and all the stuff that she would need from her office to do work at home. She planned on getting most if not all of her paper work done this weekend. She didn't plan on spending much more time in the office next week things needed to be done in the school.

Rachel then headed downstairs all ready to go the pub with Eddie, which she actually liked the idea off. It was some quiet time with Eddie to talk about anything and everything. She didn't want to keep Eddie waiting much longer not after what he had said to her up in her office.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you had stood me up for paper work," Eddie smiled when he saw her.

"Now would I do such a thing to you, Mr Lawson?" Rachel asked.

"Without a doubt, Mason," Eddie exclaimed.

"Oi, Cheeky," Rachel laughed.

With that they both got in their own cars and headed down to the pub. Rachel arrived first though it wasn't a race, but any car would beat Eddie's big wagon of a car, well that's if you could even call Eddie's car that.

"Ready?" Eddie asked once Rachel and himself were out of their cars/

"As I will ever be," Rachel said.

"What? I'm not that bad!" Eddie said.

"No, that is debatable. No I'm only joking I just don't know whether I am ready to face everyone. I don't come out of my office of a lunch time. I try to avoid everyone so I'm not in the spot light. I don't go in the staff room because I'm not ready to see them, sometimes I wonder whether I have come back too early," Rachel said.

"You aren't facing everyone, you are facing me. And you don't need to put on a brave face with me, just be yourself. Be Rachel Mason, not Miss Mason," Eddie stated.

"Okay, I'll try," Rachel laughed.

They both headed inside to find a table at the back of the pub where it would be less noisy. The pair of them couldn't be bothered with the hustle and bustle from the pub, so they sat at the back where it was more quiet.

"So you on red wine, Rache?" Eddie asked.

"Please," Rachel replied.

'why does it feel so good that he has just called me Rache? Why does he know me and what I drink? I don't know what I drink most of the time. He knows me so well, he knows me better than myself. Why does he know me, but I don't know a thing about him? Well I know he had twins and lost one, the other is called Michael. I also know he hasn't told a lot of people that either. His favourite football team is Manchester united but that was kind of obviously. He favourite sport is boxing, I just remember when Bolton was there playing. I also know he keeps a teddy bear in his car so he doesn't feel so alone in his car, and none one knows that'

Rachel was brought out of her day dream when Eddie came back and placed a large glass of red wine in front of her and then placed a pint down where he was about to sit down.

"Steph came to the bar just after me, but obviously she was on the other side but I ducked. Bet I looked like a right plant pot to everyone who saw me," Eddie laughed.

"Now that I would have paid to see. And that wasn't like Steph not to notice something like that. Eddie Lawson on the other side of the bar, not hanging round with the rest of the staff. Now that would have been a nice piece of juicy gossip for her. She always has an eye for gossip," Rachel added.

"Yeah, that is Steph, but there isn't anything to gossip about, is there?" Eddie stated.

"Nope," Rachel replied feeling a down about what Eddie had just said.

Eddie didn't say anything, he just picked up his pint and took a sip of it. He didn't know what to say on the topic and just hoped it would change soon. Rachel then took a sip of her drink hoping to stall that topic of conversation as she didn't want to hear any more of it and then she placed her drink back down in front of her and looked at Eddie.

"So Rachel, are you actually going to tell me how you really are? Because I do not for one minute believe you when you say you are fine. I know you probably shouldn't even be back at work yet, should you?" Eddie said.

"Honestly Eddie, I'm f-" Rachel started but was cut off by Eddie.

"I told you Rachel, so just cut the crap, okay?" Eddie said again.

"Fine, okay, no I probably shouldn't be back at work yet, no. I went against doctors orders and released myself from the hospital, but I was going to go insane otherwise. I needed the school, I needed the people in the school," Rachel said.

"You say you need the people in the school but right now you haven't socialised with them the last week and you don't want to socialise with them now, so that can't be right, you are telling porky pies again Rache," Eddie stated.

"Okay, I didn't need the people in the school, I needed one very important person in the school," Rachel said not being able to make eye contact with Eddie.

Eddie didn't say anything. The pair of them couldn't even look at each other.

"Eddie, sorry, I didn't mean that, I shouldn't have said that. I just meant that I was glad of your support throughout everything," Rachel added.

"No, no Rache, I wasn't silent because of that. I was silent because I was shocked. I didn't know you felt that way. When you were in hospital, I spent every minute of the day hoping and praying that you would wake up soon. It cut me to pieces when I was stopped but police and not being able to run in after you when the building was on fire. I tried twice to get you out but each time I was refused and it cut me like a knife. I needed to save you. So that was the final straw. I ran around the back of the school to the emergency exit and went through there. I didn't have a clue where you would be and I found you by accident by nearly falling over Stuart, that stupid nob the builder. You were just buried up rumble. I seemed like forever to get you out. And when I finally did get you out you had no pulse and was pronounced dead at the scene. But I kicked and I screamed and I ended up doing CPR on you but the ambulance crew took over because they said I could be doing you more damage. And then you breathed, you had a pulse and the world just seemed to have more colour now that you were back. Rache, I really thought I lost you, I couldn't bear that. There was so many things I had to say to you," Eddie said.

"Oh Eddie, I had no idea what happened. You risked your life for me, you really shouldn't have you could have been injured yourself. Then that you have been worse. And thank you very much for doing CPR and saving my life. But seriously, how come no one told me about this? Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked.

"Because I didn't want you to relive the whole thing. It was bad enough as it is and I didn't want you having any worse nightmares that you already had," Eddie said.

"What? Hang on, you know about my nightmares? How?" Rachel asked confused.

"Rache, I was in the hospital when you had them most of the time, you just shouted and screamed and I tried my best to calm you down, obviously you didn't know I was there. I always asked them to ring me whatever time it was if you were having those nightmares, I wanted someone you knew and trusted to be around you and help you. It always seemed like the same thing as well. You trying to pull Stuart out of the burning school. Saving his life rather than you own. Rache, why did you put yourself through all that? Why did you try to save him and not yourself?" Eddie asked.

"What good did it do trying to save him? Because I wasn't successful, he died in the end," Rachel said.

"Yes, but you nearly died in the process, Rache please try and see this from my point of view, I nearly lost you, my of me died with you when you did. But when you were revived it was like I was complete again, well as complete as I will ever be," Eddie said a little unhappy.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I'm complete as you back, alive and looking so well, but that's it, I want more, Rachel I want you," Eddie said.

"Eddie, I, I ...I don't know what to say," Rachel said.

"Say yes, yes you will go out with me," Eddie said.

"No, I can't say that, I'm faulty, I'm damaged goods, I'm scarred for life that isn't fair for you," Rachel said with a tear in her eyes.

"Rachel do you love me?" Eddie asked.

"Yes of course I do," Rachel replied.

"And I love you too and that is all that matters," Eddie added.

"No Eddie, I told you I'm damaged, you a family type of person I'm not, I don't want children whereas you do," Rachel stated.

"Rachel you would be a brilliant mum, and you have always talked about having children one day, so why has that changed? And anyways that doesn't matter we can face that when we come to it," Eddie said.

Rachel was now in floods of tears.

"Rache, whatever is the matter?" Eddie asked.

"I told you I'm damaged goods," Rachel replied.

"I don't care about scars Rache, I'm not bothered, it makes you who you are and I love you for who you are," Eddie said.

"No, it's not that. I'm damaged because I can't have children. The fire destroyed any chance of me even having a family," Rachel said through tears.

"Oh Rache, come here, you are my priority not a family. And when the time comes and if we decide we want children then we can think of options like adoption and what not. But for now we can be a happy couple, what do you say?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, I would like that," Rachel said.

"Okay then, shall we head home and have a nice glass of wine in privacy," Eddie said.

"You said home, where is home? And yes I would like that," Rachel said.

"Home is where we make it home, I have known you a long time Rachel and I have have loved you every minute of it. Okay, at first I was a little unsure about you, you got my job that I was so looking forward to, being head at the school. But then you came and changed everything and turned everything upside down and I just couldn't believe I had my chances being ripped away from me. And all you ever talked about was college status and I was just thinking about how the pupils and staff would react. But once I got to know you better and your plans for that matter I came round to you, I warmed to you, I fell in love with you. And the fact that the fire nearly took you away from me nearly killed me and I didn't have the chance to tell you how I felt about you. Rachel Mason, I love you," Eddie said.

"Eddie Lawson, I love you too," Rachel smiled.

"Does this mean we are going out then?" Eddie asked.

Rachel leaned over the table and kissed Eddie.

"Yeah, I think so," Eddie smiled.

"Rache, there is one more thing. I know we have been going out for all but thirty seconds, but I want you to move in with me, I love you like I've loved no other person and I know you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, so please Rache, will you move in with me?" Eddie said.

"Yes I will, but I have a better idea. Why don't we both sell our houses and buy a new house together and therefore then it is ours," Rachel said.

"I love the idea, it's perfect, I can't wait to start looking," Eddie said.

"Well, why don't we come back to mine, and we can talk over a bottle of wine," Rachel said.

"Sounds amazing Rache," Eddie said standing up.

"Okay," Rachel said.

Eddie helped Rachel with her coat and then headed out to the waiting taxi that had been waiting for little over ten minutes for them.

They arrived back at Rachel's house about ten minutes after leaving the pub. And they held hands all the way, they both felt like they were teenagers again.

So after much talking, and kissing and getting to know each other, Eddie spent the night at Rachel's. That was their home till they moved into a new place together.

The weekend was spent searching for a new house for them both so Rachel didn't get any of her paper work that she had planned to do over the weekend. But everything was so exciting with Eddie that she didn't want to do anything other than spend time with him.

Monday fast approached and they went back to school. This time instead of arriving in two cars they arrived in one. With caused gossip between the staff, but when they found out the truth everyone was pleased for the pair of them because after all they deserved each other. They truly were a great couple.

Months passed and there was still no luck with a house, both Eddie and Rachel had sold their houses. Eddie's was a two bedroom detached, very small compared to Rachel's houses which was a five bedroom detached house. Why did she need five en-suite bedrooms when there was only her in the house. Well not anymore like.

**Back to the present...**

"Rache, I'm home!" Eddie shouted as in came in the door of Rachel's house which they both shared at the moment till they found a new house.

"Okay, I will be down in a minute," Rachel replied.

Ten minutes passed and Rachel still hadn't come down so Eddie went upstairs looking for her.

"Rachel, Rache, where are you?" Eddie shouted.

Still no reply came.

Eddie walked into the bedroom which Rachel and him shared and found Rachel on the floor in the en-suite being sick.

"Rache, are you okay? You never said you were feeling sick before," Eddie said.

"That's because I wasn't feeling sick before," Rachel replied.

"Do you want me to call a doctor out?" Eddie asked.

"No, no I'm fine. You look excited, what you excited about?" Rachel asked now getting off the floor in the bathroom, feeling a little better.

"Are you sure you are okay though?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, honestly, I'm fine now," Rachel replied.

"Okay, well maybe you are hung over? You can't handle alcohol that well can you? But anyways I think I have found the perfect house for you, it's gorgeous, okay it's downsizing a lot from your house but it's lovely," Eddie said.

"Okay, downsizing not too bad, tell me more," Rachel said sitting on the bed as Eddie followed her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, it's a little two bedroom detached cottage, I bit further away from her but it's lovely," Eddie said.

"Erm...I think we are going to need a place bigger than two bedrooms Eddie," Rachel said.

"What is wrong with two bedrooms, it's lovely. We don't need a big place when there is just the two of us, why do you want something bigger?" Eddie asked.

"Erm...Okay, don't be mad, but I'm pregnant," Rachel said.

"What? Pregnant?"

"Yeah, I just found out," Rachel said.

"But, but, I thought you could them?" Eddie said slightly confused.

"Apparently I can," Rachel said unsure how Eddie was actually talking the news.

"OH my God I'm going to a dad!" Eddie shouted as he picked Rachel up.

"What? You aren't upset or anything?" Rachel asked.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" Eddie asked.

"Well, because it wasn't planned and I always thought I couldn't have them and the chance for me to have them had been taken away before I even thought about it, and now that it has happened out of the blue, it's just a shock for me and you," Rachel stated.

"Yeah, a shock but a very welcome one," Eddie beamed.

"I'm glad you are happy, I just couldn't believe it when I took the test, I didn't think anything of it, I just thought oh my body clock is messing around, it didn't surprise me it's always doing it. But when I started to feel sick I thought it was best to check and it was only about ten minutes ago that I actually did the test and I didn't know what you were going to say. I know you wanted more children but when I told you I couldn't have them and now here was the chance of me being able to have a child is just an amazing feeling but..." Rachel finished mid sentence.

"But?" Eddie poked.

"But I have been drinking, I didn't know I was pregnant and we had like wine with tea or in the pub and what if I caused the baby harm? What happens if I miscarry now and it would all be my fault because I had a drink," Rachel said with tears prickling her eyes.

"Rachel, it wouldn't be your fault honestly, you can drink some in your first trimester. If you miscarry it wouldn't be your fault so come pack them tears in. Also it's very common to miscarry the first look I know you didn't want to hear that but if it did it would put you mind to rest and we can always try again now that we know. It is like a miracle, so come on smile, were going to be parents!" Eddie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we are. I'm going to me a mum," Rachel said so happy.

"Yes you are and what a good mum you are going to make," Eddie said.

The End

Thanks for reading and please review xx


End file.
